


Dick Needs To Move

by kate882



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: Dick's neighbors hear something they didn't really need to.





	Dick Needs To Move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crackpairingprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingprincess/gifts).



Dick walked into his apartment to find that Jason had finally dragged himself out of bed and was lounging on Dick’s couch in boxers with a coffee as Friends played on tv. 

“Did you bring food?” He asked, turning to face Dick. His eyes narrowed as he took in the distressed expression on Dick’s face and the slight blush that Dick was sure was there since his face felt hot. “What happened to you?”

“One of my neighbors just asked me ‘how is that Jason boy doing?’,” Dick told him, putting down the grocery bags he’d brought back with him. He’d left that morning before Jason woke up to go to the store when he found he was out of cereal.

Jason frowned at him. “You talk to your neighbors about me?”

“I sure don’t,” Dick said, sitting down on the couch next to him. “I barely see them since I’ve got Officer Grayson during the day and Nightwing at night.”

Now Jason was sitting up completely. “You have to move, if they kn-”

“They don’t know anything. They heard me call you that,” Dick interrupted before Jason could start making plans to ‘take care’ of this identity reveal problem. Yeah, his face was getting redder. Dick was a shameless flirt, and ran around in a skin tight suit most of the time, but he did have  _ some  _ boundaries. Or at least he did when his previously mentioned neighbor was an elderly catholic woman.

“How? I don’t ever use your front door, I always come in through your wind-oh. Oh! You mean from sex.” Jason was grinning now, the dangerous edge to his eyes replace with shinning amusement.

“Yes that’s what I mean,” Dick rolled his eyes.

Jason was laughing at him now. “Dickiebird, when I said I’d fuck you so hard your neighbors would hear you screaming my name that was just dirty talk. I thought you had soundproofing.”

Dick folded his arms over his chest. “I’m almost never here except to sleep, why would I bother with sound proofing? We’re only sleeping together at your safe houses from now on.”

“Oh c’mon, you telling me the acrobat doesn’t have an exhibition kink?” And now Jason was moving closer to him. “I say we give them a show.” He slipped off the couch, sinking to his knees and spreading Dick’s legs so he was sitting between them.

“Jason-”

“Yeah baby, just like that, but a little louder. And maybe wait until I’m actually touching you.”

Dick got a note about the noise slipped under his door that afternoon. Jason seemed to take it as a challenge. Maybe Dick really did need to move.


End file.
